Fire Emblem: Dark Forecast
by Arcanemaster2324
Summary: Think of this as a re-invention of the story Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: Dark Forecast

Chapter 1

"Drake! Be careful! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine, Mark!"

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of the worn-out man. He held his long mending stave under his arm as he moved towards his younger brother. The tall man had long brown hair, with vibrant green eyes. His face, as his body, was very toned and muscular, but not enough to show much of it. He wore a large green garment, covering his entire body and most of his arms, while he wore snug leather under it. The only two things he was carrying was an iron axe, and a mending stave currently being used as a crutch. The soft grass didn't put any resistance on the man while he walked, but before long he called again; "Drake!" his voice rang out, this time with more urgency, "Slow down! I can't keep up with you!"

Ahead of him the brash boy slowed down and turned toward the rapidly approaching man. He wore a slightly oversized blue garment, like Mark's. His unkempt dark brown hair stuck up all around him, like he ran through an arena with wind mages practicing their magic. His green eyes shined as he put his hands behind him, clutching a tree branch. He twirled it in his hands while grinning. "Sorry Mark." He smiled insincerely. "It's just that he's going to be here in a day or two, right? Right?" he started bouncing up and down on the ground slightly. "I can't wait to meet him!"

Mark shook his head with a slight mirth. "He'll be busy Drake." Mark shifted his stave and resumed hobbling toward the village in the distance. "Besides, I'm sure if you'll actually work at the village, the time will pass much faster."

Drake ran back to Mark, and lightly cuffed him on his shoulder. "Right."

The two kept walking for quite a while, with Mark hobbling and Drake constantly badgering Mark with questions.

The air was just as it always was in the relatively peaceful village of Verol. The small village bustled with many people preparing for the arrival of sundown. The small town was on the edge of the forest, on the way to the capital. This village still had the necessities to function as a town, however, the village lacked many young children.

The two slowly entered the village, with Drake constantly asking questions to Mark.

Drake walked alongside Mark, eyes glowing with curiosity. "Do you think they'll stay for a while?"

Mark shook his head and warmly replied, "We'll see."

Drake tossed the branch up and down in one hand, while concentrating. "Do you think we'll see any of the Sheppard's?" Drake asked next, his voice tinged with hope.

"Most likely." Mark replied, eyes hazing slightly. "I'd doubt that Chrom would travel without any of his guards." Mark stopped walking at a small hut with Martha, their caretaker. "He's a big target for Plegia." Mark murmured.

"What?" Drake asked. "I didn't catch that last bit."

Mark shook his head, and put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "Never you mind, Drake." Mark slightly pushed Drake towards the back. "Do you think you could go and see if Ray needs help?"

Drake looked at Mark with pleading eyes.

"Drake." Mark lent down lightly and whispered in his ear, "If you help Ray, we'll train tomorrow. How about that?"

Drake squealed and wrapped Mark in a hug practically crying with excitement. "Thank you! I'll see to it that whatever he needs is fulfilled!" Drake broke the hug and scurried into the house behind the small window.

"Well, I see you made him happy." the middle aged woman laughed. "What'd you promise him this time?"

Mark returned to his previous position and leaned on the side of the window with a light smile on his face. "Remember how he's been wanting me to train with him?" Mark closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Chuckling, Martha took out a loaf of bread and set it on the counter. "You promised him that you would, didn't you?"

Mark tilted his head on the side of the window and opened his eyes. "I figure that it's nearly time for him to start learning how to defend himself." Mark quietly sighed as he picked up the loaf of bread.

Martha went into the small cabin-like area, grabbing and filling up a large container with water. "Are you sure you want to teach him?" Martha asked when she set the container in front of Mark. "You hate fighting."

Mark softly bit into the still-warm loaf of bread, slowly chewing while unwavering staring at the container. "He needs to learn." Mark repeated, distain in his voice. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I won't be able to protect him forever." Mark returned the partially eaten bread on the counter and picked up the container.

"No one's chasing you anymore Mark." Martha held Mark's hand and squeezed it slightly, "Remember that." Martha held Mark's hand for another minute, then released it. She picked up the bread and ripped off the other end, throwing it in her mouth and chewing it.

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" Mark asked in a hushed tone. "They say that Plegians have been raiding towns and villages, to start a war with us." Mark stepped away from the window and returned the container to Martha. "I want to make sure that if anything should happen, he'll be able to defend himself. I have to make sure that nothing bad happens to him Martha." Mark started for the door and then uttered, "He means the world to me." Mark limped towards the door and entered.

As Mark entered into the house the flavorful smell of fresh bread assaulted his senses. He looked around, back with the familiar setting. Even though the house was rather barren, there was a table and few chairs in the corner, and some wooden weapons stacked on the opposite side. At the table were two males, Drake and Martha's husband, Ray.

"Mark!" Drake waved and scampered out of his chair. "Ray just gave me something! Guess what it is!" Drake bobbed up and down, like he knew some secret that he was just bursting to reveal. His arms were held behind him, holding the object with his left hand.

"Let's see…" Mark shifted his weight while thinking. "Is it food-related?" Mark lowered his twinkling eyes, "That fruit you've been wanting?" Mark questioned as he limped past Drake.

Drake shook his head, while drool started forming in the corners of his mouth. "That's not it!" Drake laughed while proudly presenting his left hand. "Guess again!" Drake ecstatically giggled.

Mark closed his eyes while sitting down in one of the chairs. "Could it be Ray's old pendant?" Mark inquired after a while. "I know you've been begging him to let you play with it."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be parting with it quite yet, my boy." the balding aged gentleman chuckled. "It's an heirloom, you know."

Mark placed the mending stave onto the table and chuckled. "It is nearing Drake's birthday." Mark pointed out. "I wouldn't put it past you to give it to him."

The elderly man's twinkling eyes looked at me with soft eyes. "It's something I'd considered." Ray calmly spoke.

"In that case…" Mark began again, "It could be that book, but it's small enough to be concealed in his hand...hm."

"Do you want a hint Mark?" Drake asked, burning with excitement. "It's very light, and it's also white!" Drake put his hands behind his back again and started wiggling his hips side to side.

"It's that rare feather the merchant brought here from the capital." Mark mumbled quietly. He opened his eyes and resumed speaking, "How did you manage to get enough funds to get it Ray..?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that Mark." Martha's voice carried over from the other room. "In a few days, it's going to be Drake's twelfth birthday."

"Martha, it cost-" Mark began, face knotted in worry.

"It's ok, Mark." Ray rumbled. Mark turned his gaze to Ray. "Now don't look at me like that. We didn't buy all of it."

Mark blinked a few times, looking lost for a few moments. "How did you not pay for..?"

Martha came smiling into the room, holding a small tray filled with small red peppers. She set them on the table in front of Mark, then pulled a chair up for herself to sit on.

The spicy scent of the peppers wafted into Marks system, causing his stomach to growl slightly, much to everyone's amusement. "Stuffed Peppers…" Mark breathed aloud. "Thanks Martha."

Martha leaned back in her chair slightly and chuckled, "You've earned it. There's also a little something on your bed when you go to sleep." Martha put her hands on the table, resting them as she continued, "Before you give me another look, I'll answer two of your questions at once. We got both of them, because everyone in the village helped out for the funds."

"Even Old Terry chipped in, the stubborn mule." Ray chimed in. "He's, well, everyone's really happy with how much time you spent into helping out everyone, and making sure Drake is kept in line for the past five years. It's everyone's way of saying thank you."

Martha stood up, then told Drake and Ray in her welcoming voice, "Now you two, get in the other room and let Mark eat in peace."

Drake nodded quickly, running into the other room like an arrow. Ray, amused, got up and walked with Martha to the other room.

"One more thing Mark, when you're done, you can relax for the day. I've already taken care of everything I've had to do. After you've taken a bath, go to your room and get some sleep." Ray turned and addressed Mark, who was slowly devouring the peppers.

Mark nodded with understanding, then resumed eating. Ray shook his head with a genuine smile, then went through the door and closed it.

Mark scoured the peppers with his tongue, absorbing all the heat and flavor with it. He ate all the peppers slowly, with the same slowness each time, relishing the tastes.

_ 'Martha is definitely a master baker.'_ Mark thought as he grabbed his mending stave and got up, empty tray in his left hand. Mark walked over to the other room and entered, and saw Drake and the other two eating bread with soup.

Martha looked at Mark and just nodded, returning her attention to her soup. Mark crept over to the sink and put the tray in it. "Thanks again Martha." Mark warmly thanked the old cook. "If you have need of me, I'll be taking that bath Ray mentioned, then turning in for the night."

"Ok Mark. Just relax for the rest of the evening." Ray rasped.

"I will." Mark nodded, and limped over to the door. Stopping at the door, Mark put his hand on the door and tuned his head to look at drake, "Oh. Drake. Remember to be in bed when it gets dark."

"I will Mark." Drake beamed.

Mark entered the door, then closed it behind him, and hobbled outside to his 'house'. When Mark entered, the small place was just as it always was, two beds near each other in a corner, and a small bathing area in the other, with various cleaning items scattered around the tub. He closed the door and limped to the tub, turning it on and resting on the edge. He removed his green garment, and his leather interior, and carefully slipped into the tub, turning of the water when it was just right.

Mark felt his right legs scar under the water and tilted his head back, thinking, _'It's almost been eleven years since I couldn't walk without my stave. How times have changed since then.'_

Mark laid there for a while, absorbing the warm water's texture and feeling his sore muscles unknot themselves in the water's embrace. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the rim of the bathing wall.

After a while, Mark got out of the tub after cleaning himself off. He dried himself off and limped to his bead, to which a book laid just under the bottom of his pillow. Green eyes sparkling, Mark reached over to the book and picked it up, embracing the book with his being.

_ 'They got it. They really got me the introductory to reading and writing. Even if I can't read the cover, Ray pointed it out when that merchant was here a while ago. He must of told everyone the next day while Drake and me were out.'_ a tear formed in the corner of his eye and threatened to fall. Mark sat on the bed and pulled his covers over him, putting both the book and stave next to him as he went to sleep.


	2. Notice

For the curious about my story, it will be a while longer before any content will be posted. I've been 'recreating' it, in a sense.

The story that was written before will be updated\changed.

I can only say sorry for the big time lapse, and for no new content. Please bear with me. -Arcane


End file.
